


Love Speedrun

by Mntsnflrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntsnflrs/pseuds/Mntsnflrs
Summary: The chair opposite scraped against the floor, so Kunhang hastily pocketed his phone and looked up to the man opposite.He didn’t realise he’d be looking directly into the sun. Or that the sun had a sexy undercut.“Hi,” the guy said, smiley. “Sorry it took me so long to get to the table, I was kind of shovelling peanuts into my mouth from the food spread. I forgot to have dinner.”He didn’t realise he’d be looking directly into his soulmate’s eyes. Or that his soulmate had a sexy undercut.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 65
Kudos: 706





	Love Speedrun

“You need to stand further away from me. People will think we’re together.”

If the setting were different, Kunhang would have taken major offence. Instead, having witnessed Dejun’s quarterlife crisis for the past month, he shuffled slightly to the left. “Better?”

Dejun nodded, chewing his bottom lip. “What do you think? Is there anyone here catching your eye? Does anyone look nice?”

Kunhang was more focused on the free hors d'oeuvres than the people milling around, but for Dejun he made an active effort to examine the sea of faces. It… wasn’t entirely promising. “Do you want me to be honest?”

“Yeah.”

“Most of them look like serial killers.” Kunhang nudged Dejun until they were looking at the same guy. “He looks like he collects vintage dolls and makes them little dresses out of used socks.”

Dismayed, Dejun whimpered. “He _does.”_

Kunhang nudged him again. “That dude looks like he cries over the Lego Movie.”

Dejun nodded.

“That one there looks like he’d make you go to the gym at five every morning. You’d be better off with the doll guy.”

“I’m going to be alone forever,” Dejun said. “I’m going to end up with a sock collector or I’m going to be _alone.”_

Kunhang winced. He had gotten a little carried away in his analysis without realising that Dejun had begun to spiral again. “No!” he objected, trying to smile. “You’ll always have me!”

Dejun looked like he was going to cry. “That’s worse!”

“Hey now! I’m here to help, not be your emotional fodder.”

“I’m scared,” Dejun said. He looked like he was going to bite through his bottom lip, so without thinking Kunhang reached up and tugged it out from between Dejun’s teeth. When he realised it was kind of a weird thing to do with a friend just before their speed dating began, he tried to play it off. He patted Dejun’s lip and then his shoulder. Dejun looked ready to bury himself in a hole and never come out. “Can we just go home, Kunhang? I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“You do!” Kunhang said, trying to hype Dejun back up to the level of excitement he felt before they left their apartment and hadn’t seen the state of the men they’d be interacting with. “There could be some great guys here! We just have to look for them!”

“I always attract creeps or old men,” Dejun said. He put a hand to his cheek, his eyes big and sorrowful. “What if another pensioner tries to convince me to kill his wife?”

 _“Or,”_ Kunhang said, “What if a hot sugar daddy sees you from across the room and decides that you deserve love and money and good sex?”

“What if he seduces me because he wants me to do dirty pictures? I’m not confident enough for that, Kunhang.”

“Why not? You’re an exemplary twink.”

It was true. Dejun was pocket sized, slender, with eyes like a doe and eyebrows carved by the gods. He was beautiful from every angle, inside and out. It was the highest and most truthful compliment Kunhang could have given him, but for some reason Dejun didn’t seem to appreciate it.

“I should have brought Yangyang with me.”

Kunhang blinked. “Excuse me? You think Yangyang would have come for this? You think you could have pulled him away from the computer while he games against Donghyuck? I don’t think so. Your options were me or no one.”

“Then I should have come alone.”

Kunhang put a hand against his chest. “Why are you trying to break my heart?”

“Because you let me sign up for this,” Dejun said, red in the face and more stressed than he had been when their toilet had vomited sewage after a crack in the pipes. “You let me think that speed dating was a good idea.”

“I think it is a good idea,” Kunhang said honestly. “Meeting new people is always good. Even if they turn out to be weird and you don’t want to keep in contact, surely it’s better to know than to sit at home and wonder what could have happened if you’d come out? I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t think it was a good idea. I wouldn’t have come to support you if I didn’t think it would be a fun experience for you.”

Dejun slid his hand into Kunhang’s and held tight. “You’re too good,” he said quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but don’t say it too loud or the other dudes will think we’re here for cuckolding.”

Dejun yanked his hand back. “Moment ruined, go away.”

Kunhang fluttered his eyelashes. “But I’m so painfully sexy, I could explode at any moment! If you don’t contain me, who will?”

Someone tapped on a mic before Dejun had the displeasure of responding. Everyone looked up to the small stage at the back of the conference room, where a handsome man in a suit and prim glasses stood, smiling brightly. “Hello to all our singles tonight! Are you happy to be here?”

Everyone cheered, but Kunhang took pride in cheering the loudest.

From his hunched shoulders, it looked like Dejun didn’t take pride in Kunhang cheering the loudest.

“Does everyone still have the number they were given at the front door? Each number matches a table and another person, and that’s where you’ll begin the evening. People on the left will move clockwise when the bell chimes, okay? You’ll have a minute at each table, and then there’ll be a couple of hours afterwards when the bar remains open and you have time to talk to people that caught your interest. Everyone is here to have fun, so remember to be kind and respectful to your fellow daters and any staff that you bump into!” The hot dude in the suit continued to grin like he was being payed for each tooth on display. “I’ll give you a couple of minutes to find your tables and get seated now, and then we’ll begin! Let’s get ready for romance!”

Kunhang fished the crumple paper out of the pocket of his jeans. Four. He glanced at Dejun’s hand, where he was nervously smoothing out his own number six.

“Hey,” Kunhang said. “We can leave whenever you like, you know that right? Say the word and we’ll go get burgers and annoy Yangyang by only getting him a low-fat milkshake.”

Dejun nodded. “Thank you.” He took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I’ll try.”

“You’ll do great!” Kunhang said. “Want me to walk you to your table?”

“No, it’s okay,” Dejun said. “Thank you, Kunhang.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. Now that it was time to sit, he was getting nervous. Not for himself, because he didn’t give a shit, but for Dejun. How could Kunhang annoy him out of his fear if they were at different tables? “You sure you’re good?”

Dejun nodded, resolute. “No old guys.”

“No old guys,” Kunhang agreed. “See you on the other side.”

And then they split, like two forlorn bananas from a bunch.

Eyes still firmly on the hors d'oeuvres, Kunhang was sad to find his table was at the opposite side of the room to the little cubes of cheese. He sat down in his seat, but he wasn’t happy about it.

It took another couple of dull minutes for his first companion to find his seat. Everyone seemed to be as awkward as each other, stumbling over chair legs and banging into tables with nervous laughter. It was the perfect environment for Kunhang to sneak through and grab some cheese, but he didn’t want to run out of time and be found with his hands full. Better to sit and watch everyone else be overly cautious.

With his table still unoccupied by his partner, Kunhang leant back to peer at Dejun, who was also still sat alone.

Oh.

He was alone at the table, but the smiley man from the stage was stood nearby, talking to him with a smaller but more genuine grin. Dejun was blushing.

Oh.

Kunhang text Yangyang. _He’s found another old dude._

It took seconds for Yangyang to respond. _How old?_

_Not that old, but he has the nestmaker vibe. He’s also not one of the speed daters, he’s like the organiser dude. We’ll see how it goes I guess_

_Is he blushing?_

_Yeah_

_I bet you two beers they exchange blowjobs in the bathroom and fall in love within a week_

_A bold bet_

_You know how he gets when he blushes_

Kunhang did know. It had just been a long time since he’d seen it. Dejun blushed a lot out of embarrassment, usually embarrassment of his friends, but rarely from shyness. This was shyness, coyness, and a little bit of something else. Kunhang could tell by the eyebrows.

The chair opposite scraped against the floor, so Kunhang hastily pocketed his phone and looked up to the man opposite.

He didn’t realise he’d be looking directly into the sun. Or that the sun had a sexy undercut.

“Hi,” the guy said, smiley. “Sorry it took me so long to get to the table, I was kind of shovelling peanuts into my mouth from the food spread. I forgot to have dinner.”

He didn’t realise he’d be looking directly into his soulmate’s eyes. Or that his soulmate had a sexy undercut.

“Hi,” Kunhang said. Then, without thinking, “Did you bring any extra?”

The man’s eyebrows rose. “Uh…”

Fuck. There he went again.

Oh well. It was a beautiful love, as fleeting as it was.

Kunhang waved a hand. “Haha, I was just joking,” he said.

The man leaned closer. “I actually have a pocket full of free crackers,” he said in a conspirator’s voice. “If you swear not to tell, I’ll share.”

It was a beautiful love, and it was back.

Kunhang offered a hand, palm side up. “I promise,” he said. “Crackers please.”

A generous stack was placed on his palm. The man grinned. “Enjoy.”

Kunhang looked down reverently. There wasn’t a piece of lint in sight, just godly crackers. “Thank you,” he said, close to tears. “They’re gorgeous.” He put one in his mouth and chewed. They tasted like dust, but it was what he expected from free buffet food. He just appreciated that the aftertaste was one of adoration for his future husband. “Delicious. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome!” The man said, grin splitting his face. “I’m Yukhei, by the way.”

“I’m Kunhang,” he said, shoving more crackers into his mouth. People were getting settled now, and he didn’t want to make a bad impression by eating all the way through his various speed dates.

Not that any of the other men mattered.

What mattered was the man with a pocket full of crackers and a blinding smile that could melt the skin off of Kunhang’s face.

“Nice to meet you, Kunhang,” Yukhei said. Once Kunhang’s hands were free from the crackers, Yukhei offered his own to shake. There was lightning between their palms when they shook. Either that or cracker crumbs. Maybe both. “What brings you here?”

“My best friend is scared he’ll die alone despite being twenty-one,” Kunhang said. “You?”

Yukhei shrugged his wide shoulders. “My friend is the one that arranged this all, and he was worried no one would turn up. As a single bro, I came to make sure seats were filled. Looked like I didn’t need to bother though. Loads of people are here.”

“If you weren’t here, you couldn’t have shared your crackers and saved me from certain death.”

“Certain death?”

“I’d have starved,” Kunhang said, solemn. “I missed dinner too.”

Yukhei smiled again, shyer this time. “Then I’m glad I came,” he said. “To save you from certain death.”

Kunhang wanted to ride Yukhei into the sunset. “I’m glad too.”

The mic was tapped again. “Time is about to start for your first date! Is everyone ready?”

Kunhang cheered again, but he was outcheered by Yukhei, who was only a couple of decibels away from screaming. Could he be any more perfect?

“Okay, happy dating! Your time has begun!”

Kunhang got to work. “Favourite insect?”

Yukhei didn’t blink. “Worm.”

“Reasoning?”

“They’re kind of cute! I like the way they wriggle, and it’s cool that if they get injured they can just split and carry on worming.”

Kunhang nodded, satisfied.

“What about you?”

“I like ladybirds. They pretty.”

Yukhei nodded. “Favourite kind of food?”

“Any. I like trying new things.”

“But if you could eat something tonight, what would you want?”

Kunhang thought about it. What would accompany the cracker dust lining his stomach? “Maybe steak? Something greasy with fries.”

Yukhei nodded again. “Good call.”

“You?”

“I like steak too. I like most food.”

Their wedding would have the most wonderful dinner. Kunhang could hardly wait. “What do you do with your time?”

“Like a job? I model part time and I dance. You?”

Kunhang grinned. “I’m a lifeguard and I teach kids to swim!”

Yukhei laughed brightly. “No way! That’s awesome, I love kids!”

“Me too!”

The man at the microphone spoke up. “Twenty seconds left!”

Kunhang looked back to Yukhei, smile fading. The rest of the evening didn’t seem so fun now that he knew it would be Yukhei-less. “Okay, last question, I guess. Ideal partner?”

Yukhei’s smile softened. “Someone I could have fun with, above else. I know I don’t look it, but I can get kind of shy. I like energetic people, someone that would want a big family and lots of adventures. What about you?”

The bell chimed. “Time’s up! People on the left, please switch tables.”

Yukhei frowned, but he stood as instructed.

Kunhang had to strain his neck to hold eye contact. “You,” he said. “You’re my ideal partner.”

Yukhei’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, another man was taking his vacated seat, and the moment was gone. He shuffled forward, holding eye contact with Kunhang as long as he could before he was out of sight, and Kunhang was left to revel in the flattered blush that had been making its way up Yukhei’s long neck.

The bell chimed. “Round two!”

The man opposite sanitised his hands before offering one for Kunhang to shake. “Hey,” he said. “I’m Youngjin.”

“Kunhang.”

“Do you mind if I start off with an odd question? I’m sorry, but it’s something important to me.”

Kunhang sat back, amused. Youngjin was handsome enough, but he gave off the impression that he cried whenever he orgasmed. “Sure,” Kunhang said. “Go right ahead.”

“Do you believe in sex before marriage?”

“I believe in people doing whatever makes them happy,” Kunhang said mildly. “If that’s fucking like there’s no tomorrow, that’s fine. If it’s staying celibate their entire lives, that’s fine too. Individuals have individual needs, and their lifestyles should reflect that.”

Youngjin nodded. “I see. I’m afraid this won’t work. I’m sorry, Kunhang.”

He tried to look sad. “A shame. Nice to meet you, anyway.”

The next to meet Kunhang’s table was the guy that definitely cried over the Lego movie. He revealed that he hated cats, and after that Kunhang made small talk until the bell chimed and then never looked back.

Much of the dates went in the same manner. A minute wasn’t long enough to get to know someone, not really, but it was long enough to make an impression, and a majority of the impressions made were bad. Nerves were one thing, but some of the guys were plain rude. Entitled and arrogant, assuming that because Kunhang had long hair and a quick smile that it meant he wanted to be treated like a whore right off the bat. Which he _did,_ but not by these losers.

Some were nice. Shy, stuttering, and kind. They made for enjoyable dates, cute to rile up, quick to hide their eyes, but none of them had food hidden in their pockets. None of them asked Kunhang what his favourite insect was, despite him asking theirs.

From the glances he caught of Dejun, his night was equally as unsuccessful. Every time he switched tables, his eyes would stray to the guy stood at the mic in all of his suit and glasses glory. Kunhang had to admit, he was handsome in a very probably understands algebra kind of way. He had a bright smile and nice eyes that seemed to follow Dejun around the room, which was probably a promising sign. Kunhang kept hope in his heart and made fun of the guy in front of him for being a hopeless romantic who had straight up confessed he was already in love with a dude at his gym.

“He has his nipples pierced,” Mark said, leaning close to Kunhang over the table. He was such a cutie. “And I swear he does it on purpose, just lifting weights and then wiping his face with his shirt, and he’s always facing me when he does it, shoving his big fucking titties at me.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing,” Kunhang teased. “Are you straighter than you think?”

“No,” Mark said, red. “I just keep getting boners while I’m wearing yoga pants and it’s embarrassing.”

“It sounds like that’s his intent,” Kunhang said. “Maybe you should ask if he wants to do something about it.”

“I can’t do that,” Mark stressed.

“Sure you can. Life is boring if you don’t take chances.” Kunhang sat back. “Sometimes you have to leap and see where you land, dude, that’s all I can really say. Get on your knees and if he takes his pants off it’s a win. If he punches you, find another gym and another dude with a good chest.”

Mark nodded slowly, still red. “You’re kind of wise.”

“I’m just in love. It’ll pass.”

“You’re in love too? Who’s the guy?”

Kunhang tilted his head to where Yukhei was arm wrestling with his partner. “Big guy over there.”

Mark’s eyebrows rose. “Yukhei? Fair enough.”

“You know him?”

“We go to the same gym. He dances with me.”

“Wow,” Kunhang said. Maybe this was all fate. “Guess I’ll get a membership to that gym then.”

Mark laughed, and then the bell chimed.

“That’s your dates over! The bar is now open, so have fun and mingle on your own time! Thank you all for coming!”

They shook hands. “Nice to meet you, Mark,” Kunhang said. “Just so you know, you’ll be more than welcome at the wedding.”

“Thanks man,” Mark said. “I’m gonna dip, I think. Get some rest and then go to the gym bright and early tomorrow.”

“Hell yeah!” Kunhang said, delighted. “Get that dick!”

Mark turned red again, but his smile was wide. “I will,” he said. “Thanks for the chat.”

“Anytime. Next time we meet, it will be over dinner and Yukhei will be delighted to know that we’re already friends that get along well. Look forward to it!”

Mark waved, still smiling. “I will. Good luck with the proposal.”

Kunhang was kind of tempted to kiss Mark just for the sake of kissing someone so cute and sweet, but he was already betrothed, so he settled for pulling Mark into a tight hug and patting his round ass.

With Mark gone, Kunhang made it his mission to find Dejun and make sure he was alive and well.

Oddly enough, he didn’t seem to be anywhere.

Kunhang texted him, but he received no response, so he headed to the bar to order a drink and wait around for Dejun to crawl out from under whatever table he was hiding under.

Kunhang took a seat and peered at himself using his front camera. He still looked good, which wasn’t a surprise, but it was a pleasant confirmation. The glitter on his eyelids did wonders.

“You look nice.”

He turned on his barstool to find Yukhei behind him, ears red and smile uneasy.

“Hi,” Kunhang said. “Thanks.”

“Hi,” Yukhei said. “You’re welcome.”

“You look nice too. Super fucking hot, man. Good job.”

Yukhei gave him a thumbs up. “You too. I haven’t stopped thinking about how you ate my pocket crackers all night.”

That could mean anything. “Um. In a good way?”

“Yeah.”

Kunhang felt himself start to grin. “Oh. Well, good.”

Yukhei’s ears were getting redder and redder. “Yeah. Great.”

“Are you feeling shy?”

“Yeah.” Yukhei laughed squeakily. “Can you tell?”

“Just a little.” Kunhang pocketed his phone. “I ate your pocket crackers. Why are you shy?”

“Because I booked us a table at a steakhouse and the reservation is in forty minutes, but I don’t know whether I have the courage to ask you to join me.”

Kunhang could get one knee right then and there. Or, depending on how agreeable Yukhei was, he could skip that part and get down on both knees for a different kind of night entirely. “Don’t ask me then. Just tell me what we’re doing.”

“We’re going for dinner,” Yukhei said. The blush on his ears had finally reached his face, and he was glowing. “If you want to.”

“I want to,” Kunhang said, smiling wider and wider, until he felt like the expression would take over his face and he’d just be one big happy mouth. “I’d really, really like that.”

Yukhei ducked his head, smiling just as brightly. He laughed, deep in his chest, though the heavy sound was somehow still adorable in the way puppies were. Innocent, almost. Just… cute. Yukhei was big and sexy and really fucking cute. Kunhang couldn’t wait for their steak date.

Just before he leaped into Yukhei’s arms, he remembered that Dejun was somewhere around, possibly under a table. “Uh, before we go would you mind helping me look for my friend? I can’t seem to find him anywhere. He’s tiny, godly eyebrows, light hair.”

Yukhei frowned. “That’s weird, I can’t find Kun anywhere either.”

“Kun?” It was starting to dawn on Kunhang that he owed Yangyang two bottles of beer. “Is he the dude with the bell? The suit and glasses and jawline?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

Kunhang heaved himself off of his barstool and slid his hand into Yukhei’s linking their fingers. Yukhei’s hand was huge, and his palm was a little sweaty, but that was okay. Up close, he smelt good, and Kunhang enjoyed the way he towered over everyone else as he let himself be dragged through the crowd. Kunhang would never lose Yukhei in a crowded place, that was for sure.

Unsurprisingly, he found the men’s bathroom door was locked. Using his free hand, Kunhang hammered on the door. “Jun? Are you giving the suit guy a blowjob?”

There was silence for a moment, and then meekly, Dejun’s reply. “Just a handjob!”

Yukhei cheered. “You go Kun!”

Faintly, “Yukhei? Is that you?”

“I’m going on a date with Kunhang!”

“Great.”

Another pause, and then Dejun said, “Can you guys leave now?”

“Oh!” Kunhang jolted. “Sure, just checking you were safe! See you at home!”

“Congrats on your many successes!” Yukhei called to Kun as he was dragged away. “I’ll make sure Ten knows!”

Kunhang didn’t stop tugging until they were outside the building. The early evening air was warm and fresh, and the night felt so wide, so endless. They could do anything they wanted to. He turned to Yukhei. “Hey,” he said. “Steak?”

“Steak,” Yukhei agreed. He tightened his grip on Kunhang’s hand, smiling helplessly. “Dogs or cats?”

They weren’t at the table asking twenty questions anymore, but that didn’t matter. Kunhang was just as eager to know everything about Yukhei. “Both,” he said. “You?”

“Both,” Yukhei said. “Can I kiss you?”

“Only if I can kiss you too.”

Kunhang was ready and willing to help Yukhei grind himself against Kunhang until they both orgasmed, but the kiss that Yukhei placed on his lips was surprisingly light, surprisingly chaste. It didn’t feel like the beginning of a horny rush into the nearest alleyway. It felt like the beginning of something else. Maybe something better. Yukhei’s lips were soft and damp, and even pressed against Kunhang’s mouth, they didn’t stop smiling.

Yukhei pulled back very slowly, eyelids heavy. “You taste like crackers,” he said.

“You do too,” Kunhang said. “Maybe it’s fate.”

Yukhei looked down. “I didn’t realise a pocket full of crackers would get me so far.”

Kunhang leaned up on his toes to kiss Yukhei again, soft and sweet. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he whispered. “I would have liked you even without the crackers.”

“Yeah?” Yukhei asked.

“Yeah,” Kunhang said. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Yukhei’s smile widened. “I guess we’ll find out if I have a reason to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/bookmarks/comments always appreciated, esp as it looks like I might make this a little series! Sending all my love, and you can find me on twitter @mntsnflrs xo


End file.
